Valentine's Day
by zcross1997
Summary: Numbuh 4 finally has the perfect valentine to give to Numbuh 3, but complications arise. A parody of the "Spongebob" episode of the same name.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

Exited the treehouse, Numbuh 3 begins to throw around various valentines. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She shouts.

She hands one to Cree Lincoln, who tears it up when she skips away. She hands one to The Kid, who crashes his vehicle because he was distracted. She hands one to Numbuh 86, who tears up at the thoughtful gesture.

Elsewhere, Numbuh 4 is meeting with Numbuh 2 to discuss the Valentine's Day surprise he has for Numbuh 3. It is a chocolate hot air ballon with her face in the front it.

"Numbuh 3's gonna love this, Numbuh 4. Now let's over the plan again." Numbuh 2 says, hopping into the balloon.

"Okay then. Step 1: I take Numbuh 3 to the Valentine Fair. Step 2: I position myself and Numbuh 3 on top of the Ferris wheel. Step 3: You arrive in the balloon and land it in the center of the carnival. Step 4: Numbuh 3 is excited. Mission accomplished." Numbuh 4 explains.

Back to Numbuh 3, she is chainsaw carving a Valentine Rainbow Monkey for Numbuh 4. When it is finished, Numbuh 4 is standing right behind her.

"Hey Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 calls. Numbuh 3 looks at the wooden rainbow monkey, thinking the voice is coming from.

"Numbuh 3 it's me, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 4 says, trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what are you doing in there?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"Kuki!" Numbuh 4 calls again, but still she thinks the voice is from the rainbow monkey.

"Oh no, Numbuh 4's trapped inside this wooden rainbow monkey. I'll save you, Wally!" Numbuh 3 then decimates the craft gift with chainsaw reducing in to wood chips. She sifts through them looking for Numbuh 4.

"N... Numbuh 4? Nooooo! Wally!" Numbuh 3 cried, holding the wood chips close to her heart.

"Kuki, I'm right behind you!" Numbuh 4 says finally getting her attention.

"Oh there you are. Happy Valentine's Day. Here's your present." Numbuh 3 hugs him and hands him the pile of wood chips.

"And I've got a present for you too."

"You do?"

"It's biggest"

"Yeah"

"Greatest"

"Uh-Huh"

"Most coolest Valentine's Day gift ever!" With that, Numbuh 3 jumps up and screams with excitement.

"But you can't have it yet." Numbuh 3 suddenly stops jumping and stares at him blankly.

"Why not?

"It's not ready yet"

"Is ready now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Do you wanna ruin the surprise?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry Kuki, no can do." Numbuh 3 then clutches herself to Numbuh 4's leg.

"Please!" She begs.

"Sorry." Numbuh 4 then walks to the carnival with Numbuh 3 still on his leg and begging for the surprise. They arrive at the carnival.

"Well, here we are." Numbuh 3 let's go of Numbuh 4 and stares in awe at the carnival.

"You got me a carnival?" Before Numbuh 4 can correct her, she sprints into the carnival.

"Yeah, it's all mine. Alright then, everybody out! This is my carnival!" All the couples in the carnival stare at her, and then Numbuh 4 walks up to her.

"It's not the carnival. Now look, just take this quarter and..." Numbuh 3 suddenly snatches the quarter out of his hand.

"Oh my gosh, a quarter. I've always wanted a quarter." Numbuh 3 says, staring lovingly at the quarter.

"It's not the quarter. Just take the quarter in get some cotton can..."

"Cotton candy!" Numbuh 3 then runs off and chases the cotton candy vendor.

Moments later, Numbuh 4's walkie talkie goes off.

"Numbuh 2 calling Numbuh 4." Numbuh 4 picks up the radio to answer.

"This is Numbuh 4, I hear ya loud and clear."

Numbuh 2 is in the balloon with a view of the carnival.

"I got my sights on the carnival. Want me to bring it in?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Ha ha. Not yet mate. Numbuh 3's still trying to figure out what her valentine is." Numbuh 4 responds, looking back at Numbuh chasing down the cotton candy vendor.

"Ha ha ha. Well good luck with that. I'll hang back til you want me." Numbuh 2 replies. As he hangs back, he notices a pirate ship approaching. He takes out a pair of binoculars to see who it is.

"Oh great, Stickybeard." Numbuh 2 says to himself.

Back in the carnival, Numbuh 3 has given up on the cotton candy and walks back to Numbuh 4.

"So if it isn't cotton candy, what is it?" Numbuh 3 asks desperately.

"You'll have to guess." Numbuh 4 quips.

Numbuh 3 runs around , pointing at various things.

"This tent?"

"No"

Numbuh 3 holds up Numbuh 60.

"This guy?"

"No"

Numbuh 3 looks under a microscope.

"This paramecium?"

"No"

"Well then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Hmmm. You're a clever one. I can't find it here in the carnival. Because... it's on top of Mt. Climb Up and Fall Off!" Numbuh 3 points to a near by hill climbs to the top and jumps off of it. She turns runs back to Numbuh 4.

"It's not up there either!" Numbuh 3 shouts.

"Are you sure about that?" Numbuh asks sarcastically.

Numbuh 3 runs back to the hill and jumps off it again, and again, and again.

Numbuh 4 gets on the walkie talkie.

"Alright Numbuh 2, bring it in now."

On the balloon, Numbuh 2 is fighting off Stickybeard who his shooting gum balls at the balloon. Numbuh 2 has a MUSKET in one hand, and the walkie talkie in the other.

"Uh, little problem man. Stickybeard's tryin' to take the balloon. Gonna be late." Numbuh 2 informs.

"But what about... Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asks nervously, as Numbuh 3 continues to jump off the cliff.

"Just take her up to the Ferris wheel, I'll catch you there. Over and out." Numbuh 2 signs off.

"Oh crud, If I screw THIS up, I'll..."

"I'm pretty sure it's not up there, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 says, startling Numbuh 4.

"Well um, Numbuh 3 let's go over to the Ferris..."

"FERRIS WHEEL!" Numbuh 3 then grabs Numbuh 4's hand and drags him to the Ferris wheel.

The two of the reach the top of the Ferris wheel, waiting for Numbuh 3's big surprise.

"I can't wait for it!" Numbuh 3 says ecstatically.

"Well this is where you'll get it. I hope." Numbuh 4 says nervously.

They look to the horizon, but there is nothing there. Sensing something is wrong, Numbuh 4 gets back on the walkie talkie.

"Come in Numbuh 2, what's going on?"

Numbuh 2 is on top of the ballon fighting off the remaining pirates.

"It's the pirates, still tryin to take the balloon. They're everywhere!" He notices a sword has stabbed the balloon and the ballon is beginning to deflate.

"Oh crud! We're going down Numbuh 4! Switch to Plan B!" Numbuh 2 signs off.

"No, no B Hoagie, Nooo!" Numbuh 4 panics and turns around to see a jittery Numbuh 4.

"Um Kuki, you know how you plan something out? And sometimes it just doesn't work out?" Numbuh 4 asks nervously.

"No, um, what? Oh man is crowded in this thing or what?" Numbuh 3 begins rocking the seat on the Ferris wheel.

"Wait Kuki stop!"

"Valentine, Valentine, Valentine, Valentine..."

"Okay, here it is!" Numbuh 4 holds out his hand. Numbuh 3 stops rocking the Ferris wheel and stares at his his hand.

"What is it?" Numbuh 3 asks curiously.

"A friendly handshake." Numbuh 4 replies nervously.

"That's the big gift? You got me a handshake?" Numbuh 3 asks, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, a plain and civil handshake. Happy Valentine's Day." Numbuh 4 chuckles nervously.

Numbuh 3 shakes Numbuh 4's hand. She then holds her hand and stares at it with a blank expression. Her face then spurs as she glares at her hand.

Throughout the rest of the day, Numbuh 3 holds her hand up in the same position and has the same glare on her face. In a bounce house, on roller coaster, and even on a tunnel ride. Numbuh 4 is having fun, trying in vain to make Numbuh 3 feel the same way.

Eventually he gives up and the two of them sit on a bench. Numbuh 3 lets up with the look and calms down.

"You know, at first it didn't seem like much. Getting a handshake seems small, but really it's the thought that counts." Numbuh 3 begins to say when Numbuh 5 walks up to him.

"Hey Numbuh 4 thanks for the chocolates."

"No problem Numbuh 5."

"I mean I shouldn't be selfish and all today it's not about..." Numbuh 3 continues before Numbuh 1 walks up to them with Numbuh 362.

"Hey Numbuh 4, thanks for the brackets you recommended for us." Numbuh 1 says.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Numbuh 362 adds.

"You too, sir." As the two walk away, Numbuh 3 continues talking.

"And its really matter since we've known each other for so long..." Before Numbuh 3 can finish, Numbuh 10 walks up to him.

"Thanks for the bike you found, Wally." Numbuh 10 then turns her attention to Numbuh 3.

"Can you believe him? I just met him this morning." Numbuh 10 says, as if to rub it in. This angers Numbuh 3.

"So as I was saying." Numbuh 3 hisses through her teeth. Lizzie then walks up to the two of them.

"Hey. Have either of you two seen Nigel?" Lizzie asks them. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 screams and throws Lizzie across the carnival.

"AAAAH! KUKI NEEDS LOVE TOO!" Numbuh 3 then runs around the carnival. She the strings of balloons, causing them to float away. She thens stomps in the cart until it is destroyed. After that she runs to a guy in a heart costume, scaring away a group of small children.

"I DEFY YOU HEART MAN!" She rips off the costume, revealing a pimply face teen in heart underwear.

"Attention everyone, there's an angry Valentine-less girl on the loose." The loud speaker announces, causing everyone to run around and scream.

Numbuh 3 then spot a swing ride with a heart on top.

"Heart on stick... must... die!" Numbuh 3 charges at the ride. After about 20 seconds of trying to lift it up, she stops as she can't do it. She then sees Numbuh 83 licking a heart shaped lollipop and takes in from her.

"Heart on stick must die!" As Numbuh 83 runs away crying, Numbuh 3 eat the lollipop (stick and all).

"Kuki!" Numbuh 4 chastises from a distance.

Numbuh 3 then turns around and runs towards the crowd of people. Chasing them to the pier.

"Give me Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 demands. Immediately, the crowd throws Numbuh 4 front and center, and he chuckles nervously.

"You broke my heart! Now I'm gonna break something of yours!"

"Okay, I know I deserve this. But they don't." Numbuh 4 gestures to the crowd behind him.

"They didn't get me anything either!" Suddenly they send dozens of valentines at her feet.

"Nope. It's too late for that now! For all of you." Numbuh 3 approaches the crowd menacingly. From the distance, Numbuh 4 sees Numbuh 2 bringing in the patched up balloon. He whips the pirates as they lug. When he stops whipping the pirates run out of the carnival.

"Hey, Numbuh 3 it's here! The greatest valentine in the world is right behind you!" Numbuh 4 shouts while jumping up and down and poiting behind Numbuh 3.

"Sure it is." Numbuh 3 says sarcastically and crosses her arms.

"I'm telling you, it's right behind you. Turn around!"

"Na-uh."

"Numbuh 3, just turn around."

"No"

The crowd behind Numbuh 4 begins to chastise Numbuh 3, telling her to turn around.

"You all think I'm pretty STUPID, don't you?!"

"Yes! Turn around!"

"No!"

"Turn around! Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!"

"Nope! I'm gonna say this once. And I'm not gonna say it again, so pay attention! I am not, repeat, not going to turn around for any reason! Ever!" Numbuh 3 rants.

"Hey there, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 call from the top of the balloon.

"Hi Numbuh 2." Numbuh 3 immediately turns around to wave at Numbuh 2. She then stares in awe at the balloon. Numbuh 2 hops off of it, as if to present it to her. Numbuh 4 puts her arm around Numbuh 3's waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 says.

"Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. My valentine!" Numbuh 3 jumps onto the ballon.

"Hey! Is this solid chocolate?" Numbuh 3 asks, preparing to bite into it.

"Numbuh 3, don't!" Numbuh 4 warns.

Numbuh 3 bites into the balloon, causing it to explode and send liquid chocolate in every direction.

"Oh Wally. You didn't have to get me anything." Numbuh 3 says, as they stand in a puddle of chocolate.

**End Transmission**

**Hope you all enjoyed this parody. I wanna write more of these, especially the holiday episodes. If anyone has any recommendations, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
